Valse à trois
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Que serait Yuuta sans son frère et son senpai ? Pas grand chose, mais parfois, il vaut mieux être seul qu'en compagnie de ces deux là en même temps. Yuuta le comprendra à ses dépends / Prince du tennis / Lemon ! / Fuji Shuusuke x Mizuki Hajime x Fuji Yuuta


**Voilà un one shot que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, parce que je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre les pairing suivant : Mizuki x Yuuta, Fuji x Mizuki, et Fuji x Yuuta. Alors plutôt que de faire trois histoires différentes, bah… j'ai mis ces trois là ensemble !**

 **Attention, histoire très limoneuse donc âme sensible s'abstenir !**

 **Trève de bavardages ! Je vous laisse lire !**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Takeshi Konomi**

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il accepté cela ? Comment l'avait-il convaincu alors que lui ne voulait pas à la base ? Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Il allait devoir assumer. Mais dans un sens, il avait été tout excité de savoir qu'il allait venir chez lui. Ce serait la première fois, et il avait hâte. Cependant, il craignait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un son frère. Il n'avait aucune envie que son frère ne les dérangeât ou attirât plus l'attention de son petit-ami que lui. Il ne le supporterait pas. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait avoir une scolarité tranquille et à la valeur de son propre nom alors il n'était pas question qu'il vienne se mêler de ses histoires de cœur. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Sans perdre un instant, il sauta de sa chaise et partit ouvrir. C'était lui, c'était certain. Il était à la fois surexcité et nerveux. Essayant de se calmer une fois devant la porte, il finit par l'ouvrir, se retrouvant alors devant son senpai qui était aussi son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui fit un beau sourire tout en disant :

« Bonjour Yuuta-kun.

-Bonjour Mizuki. Vient, entre. »

Il laissa passer son compagnon qui regarda tout autour de lui. L'appartement semblait petit, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela. De plus, cela ressemblait bien aux goûts des Fuji, et ça rendait le lieu mignon. Yuuta le coupa dans sa contemplation en lui disant qu'il pouvait enlever ses chaussures et poser sa veste sur le porte manteau de l'entrée, ce que fit le brun. Il suivit ensuite son kohai qui lui proposa à boire. Il accepta volontiers, pouvant ainsi voir la cuisine. La maison semblait vide de ses habitants, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la question, son homologue expliqua comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

« Mes parents travaillent, ma sœur aussi, et Shuusuke est sorti si c'est ça que tu te demandes.

-Hm, je vois, répondit seulement l'autre.

-Tu veux autre chose à boire ?

-Non merci, ça ira pour moi. »

Yuuta acquiesça et rangea la carafe d'eau avant de proposer à son manager de le suivre dans sa chambre, là où ils seraient un peu mieux. Ce fut sans aucune hésitation que Mizuki accepta, suivant à la trace son petit-ami qui semblait légèrement tendu. C'était adorable. Pénétrant dans la fameuse chambre, il fut un peu étonné de voir un lit superposé et un grand bureau entre une armoire et une commode. Apparemment son petit Yuuta dormait avec son grand frère. Balayant du regard la pièce, il le reposa sur la source de ses intérêts ici Yuuta Fuji. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le lit du bas, surement le sien, et il le regardait aussi. Suavement, Mizuki s'approcha de lui avant de se pencher pour capturer doucement ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, le plus jeune profita du chaste baiser avant de rouvrir doucement ses prunelles grises, légèrement embrumé par ce simple contact. Souriant, il n'en fallut pas plus à Mizuki pour être content de lui. Il arrivait à capter entièrement l'attention du châtain, et cela lui plaisait énormément. De plus, il avait la confirmation qu'ils étaient actuellement seuls, ce dont il allait profiter.

Se penchant encore une fois sur Yuuta, il l'embrassa de nouveau, le faisant basculer sur le matelas pour venir le surplomber. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, Mizuki restant au-dessus du châtain qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder contre lui, montrant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui et qu'il continue. De temps en temps, le manager de St Rudolph perdait ses lèvres dans le cou de son joueur, le marquant même d'un suçon avant de remonter et de venir titiller son lobe d'oreille. Retenu par sa fierté, Yuuta ne lâchait que rarement de petits soupires d'aise ou de rares légers gémissements bien qu'il adorait ce que lui fait Mizuki. Et ce dernier connaissait ses points faibles même si à l'internat ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'au bout. Il souffla doucement au creux de son oreille avant la lécher de tout son long ce qui eut pour effet de faire frémir le plus jeune qui avait les yeux fermés, appréciant énormément la délicate torture que son senpai lui infligeait. Le brun finit par venir sceller de nouveaux leurs lèvres. Yuuta réagit tout de suite au baiser, y répondant avec entrain et passion, ce qui faisait évidemment très plaisir à Hajime.

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Mizuki se redressa un peu pour tourner la tête et voir qui venait les déranger alors que Yuuta écarquilla les yeux, rougissant à vu d'œil. En effet, la personne qui venait de les surprendre dans leur baiser passionné n'était autre que son aîné, Shuusuke Fuji. Un sourire provocateur s'afficha sur le visage du brun aux cheveux ondulés alors que Fuji ne réagissait pas immédiatement. Il était certes un peu surpris, mais bon, en soit ça ne le choquait pas vraiment. Il entra donc dans la chambre qui était aussi la sienne après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir au bureau pour sortir ses affaires de cours dans l'intention de travailler. Ouvrant l'un de ses cahiers, il finit par dire, remarquant le manque de réactions des deux autres protagonistes :

« Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Mizuki en s'accoudant sur le matelas et en soutenant sa tête d'une main.

-C'est aussi la chambre de Yuuta, il fait ce qui lui chante.

-Justement je… »

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Mizuki mit sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, souriant en observant le dos de l'autre frère. Après un petit mutisme, l'éphèbe aux cheveux ébène reporta son attention sur son petit-ami qui ne semblait pas très content. Pour le remettre d'aplomb, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant amoureusement tout en faisant balader l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Il lui lécha les lèvres goulument, lui chatouillant doucement le cuir chevelu, essayant de lui faire juste penser aux sensations agréables qu'il ressentait plutôt qu'à la présence de son frère qui semblait beaucoup le gêner. Entre deux baisers, Yuuta chuchota faiblement :

« Mizuki… S'il-te-plait, pas devant Shuusuke…

-Pourquoi~ ? Il est d'accord pourtant.

-Mizuki…, le supplia-t-il. »

Le dénommé fit taire de nouveau son copain en l'embrassant une énième fois. Mais juste après, la lueur dans les yeux d'Hajime ne présageait rien de bon, et Yuuta allait rapidement s'en apercevoir. Se redressant encore une fois, le manager posa ses yeux foncés sur le garçon qui travaillait sagement à son bureau. Voyant l'insistance de ce regard, le jeune tennisman voulut intervenir mais Mizuki écrasa son visage entre sa main et le matelas, le maintenant en place sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire. Souriant, il finit par faire raisonner sa mélodieuse voix quelque peu joueuse :

« Dis-moi Fuji, plutôt que de réviser tout seul, tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

-QU... ?!

-Hm ? »

Alors que Yuuta s'agitait sous son senpai, l'intéressé se retourna et observa ses deux camarades de chambre. Ses yeux alternèrent son frère et Mizuki. Yuuta semblait légèrement paniqué tandis que son petit-ami souriait, l'invitant pour de vrai à venir.

« Alors ? Insista un peu plus Mizuki en regardant sensuellement son homologue.

-D'accord, accepta Fuji en reculant sa chaise de bureau. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour combler à merveille le manager de St Rudolph qui élargit son sourire en voyant le plus âgé venir vers lui. En dessous de lui, le plus jeune ne semblait pas d'accord et cherchait à se défaire de l'emprise de son petit-ami qui ne cessait de fixer son frère. Encore. Son frère se mêlait encore de sa vie. Il n'en avait pas assez ? Et Mizuki alors ? Il le savait lui aussi. Pourquoi avoir proposait ça à son frère ? L'avait-il fait exprès ? Qui sait ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Comme hypnotisé par Fuji, le brun leva la tête lorsqu'il fut juste en face de lui. À ce moment là, le Prodige de Seigaku se pencha vers lui, venant sceller ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant écarquiller les yeux de son frère qui n'en revenait pas. Shuusuke osait embrasser son petit-ami ?! Il savait en plus qu'eux deux sortaient ensemble depuis quatre mois maintenant, et il osait l'embrasser sous ses yeux ?! Et Mizuki alors ?! Il se laissait faire ? Pire que ça, il répondait au baiser qui après une toute petite pause devient bien plus profond. Ils osaient lui faire ça ? Ils osaient s'embrasser sous son nez de façon si passionné ?!

Fuji n'avait en effet pas hésité à passer sa langue dans la bouche de son homologue qui frémit à son contact. Il frissonnait de tout son corps. Le plus grand des frères embrassait avec une sensualité et un désir qui ne devrait pas être permis. Il avait bon goût qui plus est, et Mizuki sentait qu'il allait vraiment prendre son pied avec lui, sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas cette gêne à être dominant comparé à son petit frère, moins expérimenté, qui était bien plus dans la retenue et la pureté. Une main à Fuji était venue se niché sur sa joue, lui permettant de garder aussi longtemps qu'il voulait Mizuki contre ses lèvres. Après ce long baiser, il le laissa finalement respirer, ce qui n'était pas trop tôt, car celui-ci avait bien cru mourir en embrassant Shuusuke. Le regardant dans les yeux, enivré par ce qui venait de se passer, il sentit l'autre garçon continuer de s'agiter sous lui, commençant même à donner des coups de pieds. Portant donc son attention sur lui, Mizuki retira sa main pour venir plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son kohai qui avait cherché à protester. Yuuta voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais Hajime le connaissait par cœur, et savait quoi faire pour le calmer. De plus, il était éperdument amoureux de lui, et il ne pouvait résister longtemps à un si doux baiser.

Se laissant donc doucement bercer par ce contact intime, il fut surpris en sentant une main le caresser au niveau de la cuisse. Mizuki ne faisait pas ce genre de choses d'ordinaire, et ce fut ce qui poussa Yuuta à rouvrir les yeux avant d'être étonné en voyant son frère en train d'embrasser le cou de son senpai. C'était lui qui le… caressait ? Son propre frère le touchait de la sorte ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette chambre ?! Effectivement, Fuji semblait se délecter du goût qu'avait la peau de Mizuki en embrassant, suçotant et même mordillant l'épiderme de son cou. Il était à moitié sur le lit, et la main qui caressait doucement la jambe du jeune collégien était en effet la sienne. Le brun rompit de lui-même le baiser, faisant se relever dans un même mouvement le garçon qui lui dévorait le cou. Il le regarda un court instant avant de le voir se pencher vers son frère. Alors comme ça Shuusuke était de ce bord là ? Gay, mais en plus incestueux ? Intéressant ! En voyant son aîné se pencher vers lui, Yuuta ne sut quoi faire, paniquant intérieurement. Il ferma fortement les yeux, serrant les lèvres, crispé de partout. Il sentit peu après une paire de lèvres venir se poser délicatement sur les siennes, ne le brusquant nullement. Cette fragilité le surpris beaucoup, surtout après l'avoir vu embrasser si passionnément son petit-ami. La seconde d'après, il sentit son frère se séparer doucement de ses lèvres avant de l'entendre lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Détends-toi Yuuta. Tout ira bien. »

Ces paroles eurent de l'effet car dès que les lèvres du joueur de Seigaku touchèrent tout aussi doucement les siennes, le plus jeune finit par se décrisper sous le regard victorieux de Mizuki qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Malicieusement, ce dernier passa une main sous le tee-shirt de Fuji, le caressant doucement, profitant de sa peau douce et de son corps finement fait. Le concerné se laissa faire, déposant toujours de chastes baisers à son cadet pour que celui-ci se détende en sa présence dans cette situation. Néanmoins, il ne put retenir un gémissement qui fit ouvrir les yeux de Yuuta, surpris d'entendre un tel son sortir de la bouche de son frère. Mizuki, quant à lui, était assez content de son coup. Il avait en effet titillé l'un des tétons de Shuusuke, jusqu'à le pincer soudainement, ce qui avait fait naître ce gémissement indécent chez le plus âgé des châtains. Ce dernier releva un peu la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule le coupable de tout ceci. Mizuki se pencha alors et l'embrassa doucement avant de retirer sa main un peu trop baladeuse sans manquer évidement de caresser les courbes callipyges de Fuji qui ne le priva pas de se faire plaisir.

Ainsi, les mains du brun finirent sur le corps de son petit-ami, passant de nouveau sous son haut pour profiter une fois de plus de sa peau contre la sienne. Le Prodige reporta par la suite son regard sur son petit frère qui le fixa. Il lui sourit tendrement et vint de nouveau l'embrasser. Avec lui, tout restait chaste pour le moment, Shuusuke ne voulait pas trop le brusquer, car après tout, il était son frère. Il prenait soin de ses lèvres, se séparant d'elles parfois dans un petit bruit humide qui semblait gêner Yuuta qui répondait timidement de temps en temps, chose qui faisait extrêmement plaisir à son aîné. Soudainement, Yuuta se cambra, gémissant plus fortement que tout ce qu'il avait pu émettre depuis le début. Cependant, il entrouvrit la bouche en vocalisant, ce dont profita immédiatement Fuji pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son frère. Forcément, Yuuta fut surpris par tant d'engagement d'un coup, sans parler qu'il y avait une autre langue qui traînait sur son corps. Mizuki, ne voulant pas non plus être oublié avait soulevé le haut de son compagnon pour venir goulument lécher son nombril, chose qui faisait pas mal d'effet sur Yuuta, et il le savait.

De cette façon, ses mains sur les hanches de son petit-ami, et sa langue sur son ventre, le brun s'amusait à faire frissonner de cette manière le plus jeune des collégiens ici présent. Quant à Fuji, il ne se retenu pas pour ravager la bouche de son frère, cajolant sa langue avec la sienne, ce qui avait le dont de tous les deux les faires frissonner de plaisir. Ce n'était pas possible ? Yuuta avait la langue de son frère dans sa bouche ? Son propre frère l'embrassait si profondément comme il l'avait fait avant avec Mizuki ? C'était à peine croyable. Et le pire dans tout cela restait le fait qu'il… qu'il aimait ça ! Shuusuke embrassait drôlement bien. Si bien que Yuuta finit par lâcher prise. Il passa l'un de ses bras autour du cou de son aîné et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, répondant avec gourmandise à ce baiser enflammé. Son autre main se perdit dans les cheveux sombres du manager de St Rudolph qui continuait sa doucement et terrible torture.

Il se cambra une nouvelle fois en le sentant venir lui mordiller les flancs. Peu après, un gémissement plus fort lui échappa alors qu'un genou vint se presser contre son entrejambe qui avait gonflé rapidement. Fuji releva la tête pour observer son cadet les joues rougit et embrumé par ce qu'avait provoqué le troisième collégien. Ce dernier d'ailleurs prit la parole en souriant :

« Eh bien Yuuta-kun, je ne pensais pas qu'avec ton frère on pourrait te mettre dans un tel état. Tu es bien tendu ici, dit-il en pressant de nouveau son genou entre les jambes du dénommé.

-HUUMMM !

-Tu gémis tellement bien, ricana-t-il en regardant son petit-ami se tordre sous lui et son frangin.

-Mizuki, tu sais, il n'est pas le seul comme ça, intervint doucement Fuji en le regardant.

-Ah oui~ ? Ronronna le brun.

-Je t'assure, renchérit malicieusement le plus vieux. »

Fixant Fuji qui en faisait autant, ce dernier porta ses mains au niveau de son pantalon et finit par le déboutonner jusqu'à l'enlever et le laisser tomber par terre. Dans la foulé, il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt, se retrouvant plus qu'en sous-vêtement face à Mizuki qui ne se priva pas de le reluquer de la tête aux pieds. Il s'arrêta sur la bosse visible au niveau de son boxer, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus le châtain. D'ailleurs, il céda à la tentation et s'approcha de l'adonis aux yeux noirs pour venir l'embrasser. Mizuki l'accueillit les bras ouverts, passant ses mains dans son dos nu. Néanmoins, Fuji se montra beaucoup plus gourmand, voire sauvage, quémandeur. Ses bras autour du cou du manager, il s'assit sur ses jambes, le surplombant en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Mizuki le colla contre lui avant de sentir de petits mouvements de bassin de la part de Fuji, ce qui le surprit agréablement. Tout en lui dévorant la bouche, le châtain s'activa à enlever le haut d'Hajime même pour cela il devait quitter ses lèvres un quart de seconde.

Mit sur la touche, Yuuta se redressa, et rougit en voyant son frère et son petit-ami agir ainsi. Il avait rarement vu son aîné agir de la sorte, c'était même la première fois. Et puis, les voir comme cela ne fit que plus l'exciter, surtout quand Mizuki s'amusa à donner à son tour un coup de hanches à Shuusuke qui gémit sans retenu. Les mains baladeuses du brun refirent leur apparition, glissant dans le dos du plus vieux jusqu'à passer sous son boxer pour venir cajoler l'arrière-train de ce dernier qui ne l'en empêcha pas. Déglutissant en voyant cela, Yuuta baissa les yeux avant de sentir une main se poser sur sa joue. Il les releva alors et vit ceux magnifiquement bleu de son frangin. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement avant de laisser le relai à Mizuki. Il souriait également, et pour prouver que son état n'était pas mieux que le sien ou celui de son frère, il décida d'enlever son pantalon, révélant à son tour la bosse visible sous son caleçon.

Yuuta rougit timidement avant de sentir les mains de son senpai le prendre contre lui et ses lèvres capturées de façon amoureuse. Mizuki le fit se rallonger, posant ses mains sur son corps plus musclé que le sien. Habilement, il se mit à lui aussi le déshabiller, enlevant son pantalon avant de balader ses mains dont une traîna sur l'entrejambe tendu de son kohai. Celui-ci gémit alors, tandis que Fuji ne semblait pas vouloir rester inactif. Il se pencha sur le brun et se mit à lui faire des bisous papillons en bas du dos, le léchant parfois jusqu'à commencer à lui faire un suçon. Hajime le laissa faire, appréciant cela alors que lui s'activa à retirer le haut du plus jeune.

Tous les trois à présent en boxer, ils ne pouvaient cacher leur excitation mutuelle, bien que Yuuta était l'air de rien très embarrassé. Caressant affectueusement les belles formes rondes qui lui étaient présentées, Shuusuke jouait avec l'élastique du tissu avant de demander doucement, entre deux baisers :

« Mizuki, laisse-moi le prendre.

-Pas question, répondit celui-ci sous les yeux inquiets du principal concerné. C'est sa première fois, c'est à moi de le prendre.

-Bon… Je comprends, mais je voudrais quand même le…

-Tu n'as qu'à me prendre moi, proposa alors le brun.

-Hm ?

-Q-Quoi ?! Articula difficilement le plus jeune des garçons à qui on ne demandait pas son avis.

-Ça ne te tente pas ? Insista Mizuki qui regarda par-dessus son épaule son interlocuteur qui lui cajolait toujours l'arrière-train.

-Hm, pourquoi pas, s'inclina Fuji qui se disait qu'en prenant Mizuki qui lui-même prendrait Yuuta il pourrait donner son propre rythme. »

Satisfait de cet accord, le brun de St Rudolph posa ses mains sur son boxer afin de l'enlever avant de se faire interrompre par deux mains sur son torse. Il regarda alors le propriétaire de ces dernières et l'interrogea silencieusement.

« Mizuki je…

-Tu sais, j'aime aussi quand tu me touches. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce corps est aussi le tien. Ne te retient pas de le toucher, coupa-t-il en attrapant une main du plus jeune pour lui faire arpenter tout son torse de sa main. »

Il lui fit toucher ses pectoraux, ainsi que ses tétons, ce qui le fit frémir d'ailleurs, à la grande surprise de Yuuta qui le regardait faire sans rien dire, obnubilé par les sensations qu'il avait sous la main. Mizuki lui fit ensuite sentir son ventre, ses fins abdominaux, puis le bas de son ventre, ce qui le fit encore une fois frissonner, pour ensuite finir sur son entrejambe. Le châtain rougit alors, détournant la tête avant d'entendre son senpai lui susurrer suavement à l'oreille :

« Ne détourne pas les yeux, c'est toi qui me rend comme ça.

-Mizuki… »

Le dénommé sourit en entendant son nom avant de faire enlever son propre sous-vêtement par les mains de son petit-ami qui se laissa faire bien qu'il était plus qu'embarrassé. Finalement, Mizuki fut le premier à être entièrement nu sous les yeux soit gourmand de l'aîné des frères, soit intimidé du plus jeune. Continuant dans sa lancé, le manager enleva à son tour le boxer de son petit-ami qui ne montra pas de résistance. Légèrement oublié, Fuji reluqua les deux garçons qu'il avait en face de lui avant de se pencher sur son cadet pour venir lui faire un suçon en bas de son ventre, ce qui gêna évidemment ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de marque de la part de son aîné. Mizuki le regarda faire et en profita pour lui enlever à lui aussi son sous-vêtement qui atterrit avec ses confrères au sol. Finissant son suçon, Fuji releva la tête et planta ses yeux azure dans ceux argenté de son petit frère qui le fixait aussi mais avec bien plus de rougeurs.

« Tu es adorable, lâcha l'aîné à l'attention de son frangin.

-Arrête de dire des choses aussi ridicules.

-Hun, hun ! Toujours aussi fier, ricana le châtain aux cheveux longs.

-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un compliment, intervint habillement Mizuki.

-Serais-tu jaloux ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son interlocuteur. »

Le brun sourit alors que Fuji leva la tête pour poser ses lèvres tendres sur les siennes. D'abord chaste, le châtain ne se gêna pas pour approfondir l'échange, et ce ne fut pas Mizuki qui allait l'en empêcher. Une danse pour le moins endiablée s'amorça entre les deux muscles buccaux qui se caressèrent sans honte et avec envie. Encore une fois oublié, Yuuta décida de ne pas se laisser faire cette fois-ci. Il passa une main dans la nuque de son senpai et l'arracha de son frère en disant fortement :

« Mizuki est à moi ! Tu comprends ça Shuusuke ?! S'énerva-t-il. »

À peine eut il dit ces mots qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser longuement son compagnon qui fut surpris dans un premier temps, tout comme le plus âgé, avant de sourire contre les lèvres de son petit-ami qui lui aussi semblait jaloux, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Fuji sourit à son tour en voyant cela, et décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Léchant trois de ses doigts, il posa sa main droite sur la hanche du manager de St Rudolph avant de délicatement faire entrer son majeur dans son intimité plus que serré. La réaction du concerné fut immédiate. Il rompit brusquement son baiser dans un râle avant de jeter son regard par-dessus son épaule, fixant le responsable de cette gêne passagère. Fuji lui sourit avant d'ajouter malicieusement :

« Tu sais, tu devrais t'occuper d'un autre endroit que de sa bouche, et après, il ne pourra plus se passer de toi.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, lui répondit Mizuki.

-Shuusuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais à… »

Yuuta se coupa de lui-même en voyant son frère se faire un plaisir à lécher goulument les doigts que le brun lui présentait. Non seulement il les mettait dans sa bouche, mais en plus il enroulait sa langue autour de chacun des doigts, faisant habilement des mouvements verticaux quelque peu explicites et qui embarrassèrent le plus jeune qui avala difficilement sa salive. Lorsque Mizuki jugea que s'en était assez, il retira ses doigts de la bouche du châtain qui pourtant semblait en vouloir encore. Sans crier gare, il introduisit son index dans l'intimité du plus jeune des frères qui se cambra légèrement en sentant cela. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun qui déchanta bien vite en sentant un deuxième doigt venant de Fuji forcer le passage dans sa propre intimité. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage qui fut par la suite attiré par Yuuta qui happa ses lèvres, ses bras entourant son cou, visiblement pas encore prêt à le lâcher. Fuji s'amusa à faire quelques mouvements de ciseaux, embrassant en même temps le dos de son partenaire qui s'occupait de son cadet tranquillement.

Cependant, le plus vieux n'était pas aussi patient, et mordillant le creux des reins de Mizuki, il lui fit comprendre de continuer avec son frère. Ainsi, le manager s'exécuta et fit entrer son majeur. Immédiatement, Yuuta gémit de douleur et de gêne, se cambrant un peu plus en mordant fortement la lèvre inférieur de son senpai qui lui-même glapit doucement de douleur. Ceci fit sourire Fuji qui remercia Mizuki en venant caresser son membre déjà bien droit avec sa main de libre. Il finit par enfin ajouter son index, faisant alors se raidir le brun qui regarda par-dessus son épaule le coupable de tout ceci. Shuusuke lui sourit doucement avant de se pencher pour venir l'embrasser. Néanmoins, en se penchant de la sorte il ne fit qu'enfoncer un peu plus ses doigts, au détriment des douleurs de Mizuki qui fronça les sourcils malgré les caresses qu'il avait en même temps. Se sentant encore une fois délaissé, Yuuta en eut assez, et se redressa d'un coup, surprenant ses deux homologues qui le fixèrent alors. Il voulut prendre la parole, son visage montrait qu'il n'était pas content et qu'il allait s'énerver, mais Fuji réagit plus vite.

Il lâcha le membre de Mizuki pour venir prendre le sien en main, ce qui le fit de suite gémir. Des rougeurs firent leur apparition sur son visage, mais il n'était pas question de se faire avoir par une ruse aussi basse. Il voulut de nouveau protester, mais son frère se mit à faire des vas et viens le long de sa verge, jouant avec son pouce sur son gland, chose qui fit littéralement trembler le plus jeune des trois. Ne demandant pas son reste, Hajime introduit alors un dernier doigt en Yuuta, ce qui fit gémir plus fort celui-ci qui ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Ce fut Fuji qui retira en premier ses doigts, faisant alors grogner de frustration le plus petit des trois. Venant embrasser son oreille, il lui chuchota de faire pareil pour Yuuta, et sans prévenir, Mizuki s'exécuta tandis que l'aîné cessa ses caresses sous les grognements de mécontentement du plus jeune. Celui-ci, toujours rougit par les sensations dont il avait eu vent, voulut protester contre ce qu'il pouvait appeler de la maltraitance. Or, il sentit bien vite autre chose se presser contre son anneau de chair, et il devint encore plus rouge en fixant son petit-ami.

« Allez, détend-toi Yuuta-kun, la douleur ne sera que passagère.

-Q-Quoi ?! »

Mizuki attrapa l'un des genoux de son kohai et le posa sur son épaule tout en lui faisant écarter l'autre jambe. Yuuta déglutit avant de grogner doucement en sentant son petit-ami passer à l'action. Non seulement à lui c'était sa première fois, mais en plus Mizuki semblait pas trop mal bâtit de ce côté-là. Etant étonnement délicat, il s'agissait tout de même de son petit copain, Hajime y aller doucement avant de se crisper d'un coup en sentant que c'était aussi son tour. En effet, Fuji ne c'était encore une fois pas montré très patient, et pénétrait maintenant le brun alors que ce dernier n'en avait pas finit avec son frère. Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur, continuant d'entrer en Yuuta qui ne faisait que subir pour le moment. Mizuki suivait les mouvements de Fuji, et lorsque ce dernier fut plus brusque sur la fin, il le fut aussi avec Yuuta qui s'arqua en gémissant fortement sous la douleur. Haletant, le plus jeune des garçons était déjà en sueur alors que le meilleur n'avait pas encore commencé.

Laissant celui-ci reprendre un peu ses esprits et s'habituer à l'intrusion bientôt quémandé de son senpai, Fuji en fit de même avec Mizuki. Il lui caressa le bas du ventre pour le détendre, essayant de calmer son propre rythme cardiaque. Ce fut le plus âgé qui donna le premier, sortant lentement du brun pour y revenir aussi lentement. Au mouvement suivant, ce dernier fit de même avec son petit-ami qui respirait la bouche ouverte. Poursuivant de la même façon, Shuusuke accéléra progressivement, donnant le rythme à Mizuki bien qu'il était un peu en décalé. Yuuta avait donc droit à deux à-coups, ce qui n'était pour arranger ses cordes vocales qui bruissaient de plus en plus indécemment. Lorsque Fuji passa à des coups butoirs plus violents, ses mains sur les hanches du brun, ce dernier gémissait aussi alors que Yuuta semblait déjà avoir perdu la raison. Gémissant à n'en plus pouvoir, il avait les yeux fermés, la tête basculée en arrière avant de limite crier lorsque son petit-ami toucha un point sensible. Ceci fit réagir son frère qui bougea alors avec plus de profondeur, pilonnant Mizuki qui gémissait avec une voix aigüe très peu virile, mais qui plaisait à Fuji.

Le paroxysme à l'approche, Yuuta jeta ses bras sur Hajime, se collant à lui alors que leurs deux corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre pendant que le plus vieux des adonis donnait le rythme. Un rythme soutenu accompagné de légers gémissements de sa part. Non seulement Mizuki était particulièrement bon à prendre de part le fait qu'il était serré, mais en plus il avait le droit à ses gémissements très peu catholique accompagné de ceux plus purs de son frère qui était depuis un moment dans un autre monde. D'un coup un peu plus fort, Yuuta ne résista pas et jouit en premier, criant ce qu'il pouvait alors que Mizuki gémit en sentant son intimité se resserrer sur son membre gonflé. Ne perdant pas la main, Fuji poursuivit malgré le fait que le brun soit toujours dans l'intimité de son frère qui avait atteint l'orgasme avant eux. Tapant la prostate du manager de St Rudolph, ce dernier se libéra peu après, faisant gémir le châtain qui était un peu plus à l'étroit encore. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'apogée de tout ceci et jouir à son tour alors qu'il avait continué ses coups sans laisser de repos à son frère et Mizuki qui avaient encore leur corps sous l'emprise de son rythme. Le brun se laissa tomber sur son petit-ami qui avait encore le souffle saccadé et qui était en sueur tandis que Fuji se décida à se décaler et à sortir de Mizuki. S'allongeant entre son frère qui servait de matelas et le mur contre lequel le lit était, le plus vieux était aux anges, surement comme le manager de St Rudolph, et peut-même Yuuta, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Passant un bras autour des épaules du brunet, Fuji le tira vers lui en chuchotant doucement, reprenant lui aussi encore son souffle :

« Laisse-le respirer un peu. »

Mizuki se laissa bien sagement faire, notamment parce que son compagnon fit glisser son bras autour de son ventre pour venir se coller à lui. Ah qu'il avait bien fait d'inviter l'aîné des frères à se joindre à leurs ébats ! Après plusieurs minutes de repos et de silence, le plus jeune des trois adolescents fini par se redresser pour jeter un regard noir à son petit-ami, mais surtout à son frangin encore accroché à Mizuki.

« Alors Yuuta-kun, tu as trouvé ça…

-Tu le fais exprès ?! Tu l'as forcément fait exprès ! Ça t'amuse de toujours tout me voler ! Commença à s'emporter le jeune châtain en coupant la parole à son senpai. Ça te… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car on le coupa. Ou du moins, une paire de lèvres le fit se taire. Il écarquilla les yeux, remarquant alors qu'il s'agissait de son frère. En effet, Fuji s'était aussi redresser et l'avait fait taire en lui volant un baiser. Néanmoins, la réaction de son frère ne se fit pas attendre, il repoussa son aîné en se remettre à crier :

« Arrête avec ça ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu es…

-Incestueux ? Coupa le concerné. Peut-être bien~

-Quoi ?!

-Hun, hun, pourtant il ne cachait pas très bien son jeu, intervint Mizuki qui se trouvait entre les deux frères.

-Vraiment ? S'enquit amusé Fuji.

-Oh oui ! Affirma l'autre.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Protesta Yuuta. J'en ai assez de vous deux ! Vous vous fichez de moi ! »

Avant même qu'un des deux troisième année ne puissent riposter, le plus jeune se leva pour sortir du lit, apparemment vexé de la tournure des évènements. Mais rapidement il s'arrêta en s'écriant :

« AH ! Mais c'est quoi ça !? Dit-il en regardant ses jambes où à l'intérieure de ses cuisses coulait un liquide blanchâtre.

-Hun, hun ! C'est un souvenir de ma part, rigola amusé Mizuki.

-C'est dégoûtant !

-Tu trouves ? Tu aurais préféré celui de Fuji~ ? S'enquit le brunet qui eut droit à un sourire de la part du dénommé.

-Ça va pas ?!

-La prochaine fois je te prendrais Yuuta, intervint son grand frère qui se mit à caresser l'une des jambes de Mizuki.

-Pas question !

-Oh, et tu me laisserais te prendre alors ? Voulut savoir le brun d'un seul coup bien intéressé.

-Pourquoi pas~

-Vous m'énervez ! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Il n'en est pas question ! Protesta vivement le jeune joueur de St Rudolph.

-C'est toi qui le dit. N'est-ce pas Mizuki ?

-Oh oui. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.

-RAAHHH ! J'en ai marre !

-Ne t'en fait pas Yuuta-kun, on sait que tu nous aimes.

-Et que tu ne peux plus te passer ne nous. »

La porte de la chambre claqua violemment, mais cela n'empêcha pas les deux adolescents restant de sourire.

« Il nous aime.

-C'est certain.

-Il reviendra nous voir pour s'excuser.

-Au moins auprès de toi.

-C'est vrai qu'il a une dent contre son grand frère d'amour.

-C'est parce que je l'aime trop.

-Il a du mal à assumer.

-Exactement.

-Donc on remet ça la prochaine que je suis invité ici ?

-Oui. Ou alors on peut faire ça ailleurs aussi.

-Fuji, qui n'a jamais dit que tu étais un ange ?

-Hm… Toi ?! Fu, fu, fu ! »


End file.
